Iam (Not) Innocent
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: "Selama aku mengenal mu, satu yang ada di dalam otak ku. Kenapa kau sangat mesum?"/"Semuanya salah mu, entah kenapa, setiap di dekatmu jiwa pervert ku yang datang sebelum waktunya itu keluar." /YAOI, DLDR!/ SE7MIN! /chap 6/ wanna read and ripiu? :3
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Iam** (Not) **Innocent**

**By **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Cast : Choi Dong Wook -11th-, Shim Changmin -17th-

Pair : Se7Min.

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL

Genre : drama.

Warning : YAOI! Typos, gaje, pervy se7en -.-v. this just ff, real person. Short! Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^0^/**

..

"Hyung!" walau usia yang masih menginjak 11th wajah itu sangat tampan dan err pervert.

"Hai Dong Wook, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Changmin membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh Dong wook.

"Kali ini belajar apa hyung?" tanya Dong wook. Diam-diam tangan kecilnya turun dari punggung Changmin dan beralih kepantat namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kita belajar biologi.." Changmin masih bersabar.

"Setelah itu?" dengan berani, tangan itu meremas butt Changmin.

"Untuk hari ini, itu saja." desis Changmin melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Dong Wook yang menyeringai lebar.

"Sayang sekali~ padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajah manis mu, Minku hyung~" Dong Wook terkekeh dan makin intens meremas butt namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan bahwa aku ini namja Choi?"

"Kkk~ tidak perlu, tapi wajah mu memang manis, apalagi memerah seperti saat sekarang ini."

"Choi Dong Wook, hentikan." menulikan pendengarannya, Dong Wook makin gencar melakukan aksinya(?)

"Hentikan sekarang atau jatah mu yang sedikit itu tidak aku beri sama sekali." ancaman Changmin berhasil dengan tangan Dong wook yang menjauhi buttnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karna Dong wook menarik Changmin ke kamarnya.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya :3

.

.

.

Tbc~

Wanna ripiu or not, whatever you want ._. *plakplak*

Thank for read and who want to ripiu xD

**-Se7Min is something that something(? )- Hyun ^o^v**

**AKTF!**

**^Hyun Wikun Shipper **:3


	2. Chapter 2

Reply of ripiu ._.

**adette** : itu mah mendingan chingu, ide awalnya malah aku buat se7en umurnya 9th, makin parah kan? -_-v

**Maximumelf**** : **ngakak? o.0 haha ne ini lanjutannya~

**OktavLuvJaejoong ** : kkk~ dia emang pervert dari bawaan(?) gimana se7min jadian? Kkk~ yakin menurut chingu mereka jadian? *smirk*

**joyersV.A**: gomawo :3 ne jarang ada ff se7min T^T ini chap selanjutnya~

**rika **: hehe jarang2 mungkin hampir ngak ada yang kid!se7en :3 ini lanjutannya chingu~

**hibiki kurenai ** : shotacon apa o.0a *plak*

**reaRelf **: dia emang pervert -_-v *plak* ini lanjutannya ._.

**isnaeni love sungmin : **hayoo loh! Mereka ngapain? ._. dia itu pervert! *tunjuk sepen* *digeplak*

**BumMinnie3 : **liat aja di chap ini si minku mau diapain sama sepen XD

**Cindyshim : **wah ketaun nih anak yadong -_-v liat disini aja, ada ence atau ngak.. *smirk*

**Shimmax : **iya, sengaja pendek ._. Eh itu namanya diubah jadi ChoiMax aja chingu XDD *geplakedgeplaked*

**Jae milk :** se7en gitu loh B) kkk~ author sama readernya juga hebat ._.v

**Reita :** ne dia yang lbh muda, kasian kalau dia di tua in mulu ._.v ini lanjutannya..

**Olive1315 :** ne~ di lanjut kok :3 ne jarang ada T3T

**Luali :** ne ini udah di lanjut :3

**Kanghyena512 : **hallo juga, entahlah, gimana tu orang kalau besar ._. *plakk* ah jadi terharu T^T *plak again* tenang, selama masih ada ide, aku bakalan buat se7min terus :3 hidup se7min! *kibar bendera*

**Qhia503 **: sengaja XD

**Guest :** ne ini lanjutannya, aku juga suka, tapi Cuma uke nya si se7en XDv

Mian kalau nama + ripiunya ngak adaa dan ngak d balas (_ _)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title : **Iam** (Not) **Innocent**

**By **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Cast : Choi Dong Wook -11th-, Shim Changmin -17th-

Pair : Se7Min.

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL

Genre : drama.

Warning : YAOI! Typos, gaje, kid!se7en -.-v this is just ff, real person. Short! Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

a/n : gomawobagi yang mau membaca, meripiu, me-fav atau follow ff ini :3 kkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiba dikamar Dong Wook langsung memenjarakan tubuh Changmin —yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya— di pintu kamar.

"Ya! kau mau apa Choi Dong Wook?!" Changmin menatap Dong Wook yang masih setia dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"Menurut mu Minku hyung~" tangan kanannya beralih kebelakang Changmin dan mengusap pinggang ramping Changmin dengan intens.

"Aish!" namja tinggi itu terdiam beberapa detik dan kemudian evil smile terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"Kau tau Dong Wook, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa mencium ku, aku lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan mu hahaha.."

BLEPPP!

Dong Wook mundur beberapa langkah, ingin rasanya ia pundung di bawah tempat tidurnya sekarang ini juga. Kasian kasian kasian -_-

Namja bermarga Shim itu terkekeh melihat wajah masam muridnya itu.

Evil smile diwajah Changmin berganti menjadi senyuman lembut, ia mendekat dan memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, bibir sintal Changmin menempel di bibir Dong Wook dengan sangat lembut.

Kedua tangan namja berumur 17 tahun itu melingkar di sekitar leher Dong Wook saat namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu melumat pelan bibirnya.

"Uhmm.." Changmin sedikit mengerang ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Dong Wook, saling mengecap rasa dan saling membelit.

"Ah.." Dong Wook mengusap bibir Changmin yang memerah karna ciuman –lumatan- tadi.

Pipi itu memerah membuat Dong Wook terkekeh dan mencium pipi Changmin.

"Aigoo.. ayo mulai pelajarannya!" namja tinggi itu kembali pada sifatnya. Sedangkan Dong Wook masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

"Hah.." rasanya Changmin ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding yang berada disampingnya, bagaimana tidak, dari tadi malam ia terus memikirkan bocah pervert dengan seringaiannya itu.

"Apa aku sudah gila?" erangnya pelan, walaupun kencang taka pa, toh tak ada yang akan mendengar karna didalam kelas itu hanya ada dia seorang, murid yang lain kini sedang berolah raga diluar. Jangan tanyakan kenapa namja kelewat tinggi itu tidak kelapangan, jawabannya cuma satu yaitu malas. Ckckc jangan ditiru ._.

"Ne kau sudah gila karna terpesona oleh ketampanan ku."

Ehh? Wait! Changmin amat sangat mengenal suara tadi, perlahan tapi pasti ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan gotcha!

"Hai Minku hyung~" Dong Wook melambaikan tangannya dan menyengir.

…

..

.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Changmin yang baru sadar dari acara terpelongonya.

"Aku? Hanya ingin menemui belahan hati ku yang sangat manis~" jawab Choi muda itu sambil mencolek dagu Changmin, tak lupa seringaian khasnya.

Yang ada dipikiran Changmin saat ini adalah kabur melalui jendela atau tiba-tiba ada lubang yang menganga di bawahnya dan melahapnya detik ini juga.

CHUP~

"Yak!" ciuman dari bocah itu menyadarkan Changmin.

"Dari pada kau makin jatuh dalam pesona ketampanan ku, lebih baik aku menyadarkan mu Minku hyung.." sekali lagi Changmin terpelongo.

Pernah satu kali Changmin berpikir bahwa ia akan membalikkan keadaan dimana ia —Changmin menjadi seme— tapi apa yang ia dapat, sekujur tubuhnya sakit oleh ulah si bocah pervert alis Choi Dong Wook.

Mau tau bagaimana Changmin membalikkan posisi beberapa bulan lalu? Baca chapter depan ne~

.

.

.

Ayo bangkitkan ff Se7Min! XD

Wanna ripiu and read again? ;)

Thank before :3

**-Se7Min is something that something(? )- Hyun ^o^v**

**AKTF!**

**^Hyun Wikun Shipper **:3


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Iam** (Not) **Innocent**

**By **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Cast : Choi Dong Wook -11th-, Shim Changmin -17th-

Pair : Se7Min!

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL

Genre : drama.

Warning : YAOI! Typos, OOC, gaje, kid!se7en -.-v this is just ff, real person. Short! Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

a/n : mian, hyun ngak bisa buat ff ini panjang2, kalau hyun panjangin nanti kesannya jadi amburadul. Makanya hyun buat Cuma pendek-pendek ._.v mianhae~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::** 3 bulan yang lalu **::**

Dari rumah sampai perjalanan kerumah mewah keluarga Choi, Changmin terus berpikir sampai-sampai urat yang berada di dahinya sedikit terlihat.

"Aku harus mencobanya, aku akan mengambil posisi itu!" tekad sang namja tinggi.

Kaki Changmin kini telah mencapai halaman luas keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Seoul itu. Sebenarnya Changmin sediki bingung kenapa dia yang jadi guru les si bocah pervert itu bukannya banyak guru yang lebih hebat darinya? Hah entahlah, Changmin tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang, lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana menjadi seme dari bocah Choi itu.

"Dong Wook telah menunggu mu di tempat biasa Changmin ssi." Sepupu dari Dong Wook yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang di khususkan untuk Dong Wook belajar, supaya ia bisa focus belajar.

"Ne, gomawo Jaejoong ssi." Setelah agak membungkuk kearah Jaejoong, namja tinggi itu naik kelantai dua dan menyusul bocah pervert itu.

.

.

.

Changmin datang dari arah belakang, ia melihat Dong Wook yang sepertinya membaca subuah buku entah apa itu. Tiba-tba ia memeluk leher Dong Wook dari belakang.

"Akan ku ubah 'keadaan' kita." Bisik sang namja tinggi mengecup pelan telinga Dong Wook tanpa menyadari bocah itu mengeluarkan seringaian terdahsyat(?) nya.

"Kau nakal Minku hyung." Ia mencium tangan Changmin yang berada di dekat lehernya.

Tak mau kalah, Changmin mulai menjilati telinga Dong Wook dengan seksama(?)

Dong Wook merenggangkan tangannya sendiri kedepan. Seringaian masih tampak.

"Sepertinya kau perlu di hukum Minku hyung~" tiba-tiba bocah itu berdiri dan menatap intens namj manis yang berada di hadapannya, membuat nyali Changmin yang entah mengapa menjadi sedikit menciut.

Changmin mundur secara teratur.

"Mau kemana kau Minku baby?" rasanya Changmin ingin menyumpal mulut Dong Wook menggunakan kain.

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki Dong Wook terasa seperti gempa yang akan meluluh lantakan bumi ini. Maaf berlebihan ._.v

"K-kau.." sekarang Dong Wook sudah memenjarakan tubuh ramping Changmin di dinding.

"Uhmm.." sebisa mungkin Changmin menahan erangan ketika lidah Dong Wook menjilat leher jenjang nan putihnya.

Dan silahkan kalian bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Kkk~

**:end flashback:**

.

.

.

.

Secepat mungkin Changmin menarik tangan Dong Wook keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Semua orang yang saat itu melihat Changmin berlari sambil menarik seseorang, agak bingung.

Dan tibalah pemeran utama kita ini diatap sekolah, Dong Wook menaikkan sebelah alisnya –meminta penjelasan kepada namja yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu.." wajah Changmin berubah serius.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya~ :p

**Thank for : **wonkyuhomintaoris all, BumMinnie3, Sweet, , paprikapumpkin, rika, Isnaeni love sungmin, Cho Sungkyu, Qhia503, Jae milk, lemonade, Lee Chizumi, indah yunjae, hibiki kurenai, reaRelf, kanghyena512, adette, luali, kim-hyokyo, AYUnhomin. dll ._.

Hyun ketawa-ketawa baca ripiu kalian XDD *plakk* thank sekali lagi :D

Mian mian mian, hyun beneran ngak bisa buat ence T^T thank bagi yang mau membca dan ripiu ff ini, thank all~ *peluk satu2*

Wanna read and ripiu again? :)

Ayo bangkitkan ff Se7Min! XD

**-Se7Min is something that something(? )- Hyun ^o^v**

**AKTF!**

**^Hyun Wikun Shipper **:3


	4. Chapter 4

"**Reply of ripiu ^.^b**

**reaRelf** : hyun ngak bisa buat ff ini panjang2, maaf.. *bow

**wonkyuhomintaoris all**** : **ne, gomawo chingu :)

**OktavLuvJaejoong ** : mian kependekan. Emang ngak mungkin si minku jadi seme shichi XDD

**Jae milk : **._. Cuma mereka dan author yang tau si minku mau ngomong apa :p

**Miszshanty05 : **-_- ngak bisa buat panjang chingu~

**Love YunjaeWonkyu : ***kasih tisu* emang bawaan lahir dia pervert *plak* hyun ngak bisa buat and don't call me eonni -_- emang ada ya hyun bilang mereka udah jadian? Upsss :x *bekap mulut*

**paprikapumpkin**** : **doyan bca ence ya? -_-v hyun ngak bisa buat :p aku macih kecil, jadi ngak boyeh buat ence ._. *innocent face*

**hibiki kurenai** : lbh pilih pendek atau tidak saya lanjutkan?

**Rika : **Cuma si minku yang dia embat ._. itu minku naughty mode : on XD ane ngak bisa buat ence chingu -_- aigoo yadong -_- *plakplakplak*

**adette** : si minku yang pedo ._.

**BumMinnie3** : minku ngak akan ngomong yang macam2 kok ._. ne hwaiting!

**Desi2121 : **ngak satu sekolahan kok, kan si shichi masih kecil gitu ._. kenapa bisa kalah? Karna sepen mempunyai aura yang kuat(?) XD silahkan baca :3

**Sepenpense : **emang ngak bisa buat -_- *jitak* kagak pernah, kecuali di rp ._.

**uRuRuBeak : **thank :) aku juga lupa sepen kelas berpa -_-v

**olive1315** : mian ngak bisa panjang, ini lanjutannya~

makasih bagi yang mau ripiu nih ff :)) mian kalo ada kesalahan nama ^.^v

**1215cassieYJs : **nyehehe gomawo ._. cielah melestarikan(?) XD huahaha hyun ngak bica buat enceh :p yay! Hidup se7min! *kibar-kibar bendera*

Title : **Iam** (Not) **Innocent**

**By **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

Cast : Choi Dong Wook -11th-, Shim Changmin -17th-

Pair : Se7Min!

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL

Genre : drama.

Warning : YAOI! Typos, OOC, gaje, kid!se7en -.-v this is just ff, real person. Short! Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

a/n : please, jangan ada yang protes lagi nih ff pendek. Udah hyun bilang, ff ini ngak bisa panjang-panjang, ntar jadi ngak klop(?) jebal.. hargai ff pendek ini. And, lebih pilih nih ff pendek atau ngak dilanjutin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu.." wajah Changmin berubah serius.

Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan.

"Wae?" tanya Dong Wook seraya mendekat.

"Selama aku mengenal mu, satu yang ada di dalam otak ku. Kenapa kau sangat mesum?"

"Mwo? Huahahahahaha.." tawa Dong Wook menggelegar(?) membuat Changmin mengeluarkan deathglare terhebatnya.

"Haha aigoo.." anak berumur 11 tahun itu menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ya! jawab aku bocah mesum!" dengan susah payah Dong Wook menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehem apa harus aku jawab Minku hyung?"

"Ne dan jangan panggil aku dengan Minku, Choi kecil."

"Semuanya salah mu, entah kenapa, setiap di dekatmu jiwa pervert ku yang datang sebelum waktunya itu keluar." Dan hey! Tangan Dong Wook sudah nangkir(?) di pinggang ramping Changmin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de—

"Yah! Apa maksud mu?!" namja tinggi itu menjauh dari Dong Wook dan menunjuk anak itu.

"Kkk memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kau yang membuat ku menjadi mesum."

PLETAK

Sebuah jitakan penuh kasih dan sayang diberikan oleh Changmin kepada Dong Wook. Sekarang anak itu tengah meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Huh.. dan kenapa aku mau saja menjadi uke mu?!" tanyakan kepada drimu sendiri Shim Changmin -_-

"Karna kau manis dan aku tampan hehe." Dong Wook terkekeh pelan.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut ku dengan kata terkutuk itu, aku tidak akan mau mengajarimu lagi."

"Memang kau bisa tidak bertemu dengan ku sehari saja hm?" seringaian itu muncul lagi.

Tabahkan hati mu Shim Changmin, padahal ia sudah membuat raut wajah seserius mungkin.

"Aku tau kau memikirkan ku terus semalaman bahkan, setiap detik yang ada di kepalamu cuma aku ne?"

"Dan asal kau tau Minku hyung, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkan mu dan bahkan kau terus masuk kedalam mimpiku." Lanjut Dong Wook

'Jangan sampai dia mimpi yang macam-macam..' batin Changmin memandang datar Dong Wook, yang malah membuat bocah itu makin terpesona akan sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Lama-lama aku benar-benar akan menyumpal mulut mu Choi Dong Wook!" kata Cangmin berjalan menjauhi Dong Wook.

GREEP

Belum sempat sedetik Changmin jalan, Dong Wook sudah menangkap lengan Changmin, ia menarik lengan itu dan mencium Changmin dengan dalam dan lembut.

"Thank Minku hyung~" setelah ciuman atau lumatan itu berakhir, Dong Wook berlari sebelum mendapatkan jitakan yang tak kalah hebatnya dari yang tadi.

Changmin? Namja itu tengah tertunduk. Entah kenapa pipnya terasa hangat, blushing?. Haha kau memang sangat manis Shim Changmin ._. *dijitak sepen*

**#Se7Min#**

Siang itu sorang Shim Changmin tengah berjalan-jalan di taman seorang diri dengan ditemani oleh sang ponsel tercinta.

Matanya terus mengamati taman yang mulai ramai itu.

Seharusnya ia sekarang bersama dengan pacarnya —kalau ada— sayangnya ia tidak punya pacar.

'Ah~ andai ada Dong Wook..'

"Mwo?! Aish! Kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu?!" daripada di pandang aneh karna berteriak, lebih baik Changmin meninggalkan taman itu sekarang juga.

…

"Berhubung aku anak pintar dan baik, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan." Kau narsis juga Changmin ==a

Dan disinilah Changin berada, didalam perpustakaan yang berada di tengah kota. Matanya masih menelusuri rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi seperti dirinya.

"Hah aku bingung mau membaca apa.." daripada bingung, Changmin duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh pihak perpustakaan.

"Kurasa kita memang jodoh Minku hyung~" seseorang yang sedari duduk di depan Changmin menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

TBC~

Thank mau ripiu and red this ff ^.^

Ayo bangkitkan ff Se7Min! XD

**-Se7Min is something that something(? )- Hyun ^o^v**

**#Hidup Se7Min! **

**AKTF!**

**^Hyun Wi-kun Shipper **:3


	5. Chapter 5

**Reply of ripiu ^0^/**

**-****miszshanty05**** : **hyun mah ngak bisa buat ffnya panjang2 ._. gomawo..

**-****wonkyuhomintaoris all** : good hahaha review again? XD gomawo~

**-OktavLuvJaejoong** : -_- langsung 3 kali? Ngak sanggup DX tenang nuna, bakalan hyun lanjut sampai tamat kok :) gomawo~

**-****hibiki kurenai** : huahaha anak pintar~ *plakplak* dia pervert turunan dari hyun#eh. Gomawo~

**-****Maximumelf** : siapa dulu dong, Se7en B) *plak* thank~

**-sepenpense** : ne, hobi XD ajiahh -_- kalau udah tau jangan di minta ada ence ._.

**-****desi2121** : hatinya Changmin udah diikat sama hati dong wook XD guru uke? o.0a haha gomawo~

**-AYUnhomin** : mereka itu sehati, makanya selalu bersama XD gomawo~

**-****BumMinnie3** : se7en itu laksana(?) bayangan yang selalu menghantui changmin XD ne hwaiting! Gomawo :3

**-****URuRuBaek** : hm ne, changmin terlalu cinta sama se7en :3 hwaiting! Gomawo~

**-****JunsuRmy** : ne, manis banget, sampai gula aja kalah :3 ne! ayo berjuang bersama-sama(?)! Gomawo!

**-****Mrs. EvilGameGyu** : gomawo~ jinjja? Jadi suka se7min? wahhh baguslah, tambah banyak yang suka sama se7min :3 kk gomawo sekali lagi~

**-****Love YunJaeWonkyu** : call me oppa or hyung *plakkk* huahaha, ne mereka belum jadian, diam2 aja ne? *bisik2* gomawo~

* * *

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang salah atau ngak ada (_ _) gomawo sekali lagi untuk yang mau ripiu :3

* * *

Title : **Iam** (Not) **Innocent**

**By **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper or **Choi7Magnae**

Cast : Choi Dong Wook -11th-, Shim Changmin -17th-

Pair : Se7Min!

Disclaimer : they're not mine, but they YG's and SM's(?), parents, family and others(?)

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL

Genre : drama.

Warning : YAOI! Typos, OOC, gaje, kid!se7en -.-v this is just ff, real person. Short! Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

a/n : huwaa acc hyun balik lagi XDD maap kelamaan update, review lagi ne? hehehe XDD

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita memang jodoh Minku hyung~" seseorang yang sedari duduk di depan Changmin menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Ya! sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" teriak Changmin membuat beberapa pasang mata mendelik, dengan sedikit bow Changmin minta maaf dan kembali memasang tampang dingin pada makhluk pervert didepannya.

"Sudah ku katakan kita jodoh Minku sayang~" Dong Wook kembali menampakkan seringaiannya dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"What? Aish.." Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya. Bocah Choi itu —diam-diam— mengikuti Changmin yang keluar dari perpustakaan.

Matanya menatap intens butt Changmin, butt yang seakan meminta untuk dimasu— ya! apa yang kau pikirkan bocah?! -_-

Karna tidak tahan, telapak tangan Se7en menepuk butt itu, membuat sang empu melebarkan matanya dan siap-siap memukul ataupun menendang seseorang telah memegang buttnya. Itu pelecehan!

Changmin akhirnya berbalik, didepannya Dong Wook sedang memasang wajah polos bak anak bayi yang baru dilahirkan.

"Choi Dong Wook.." Shim Changmin menggeram(?) wajahnya memerah menahan marah yang sebentar lagi meledak.

GLUP

"H-hyun, a-aku pulang dulu ne? A-ada pr yang harus aku kerjakan.." tak sampai tangan Changmin melayang, anak itu berlari secepat mungkin.

"MATI KAU CHOI DONG WOOK!" Changmin berteriak keras tanpa merasa malu dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh kearahnya, persetan dengan itu. Kaki jenjangnya mengejar Dong Wook yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"BERHENTI KAU DONG WOOK!"

"Ani! Aku masih mau hidup!" sesekali Dong Wook melihat kebelakang, memastikan posisi Minku-nya.

Setelah beberapa menit kejar-kejaran, Dong Wook sekali lagi melihat kebelakang, hah tidak ada Changmin? berarti sang guru les sudah kalah.

"Hosh hosh.." dengan bertumpukan lutut Dong Wook mengatur nafasnya, ia tersenyum karna –berpikir- sudah menang.

"Berpikir bahwa kau sudah menang bocah pervert?"

GLUP

Sekali lagi Dong Wook menelan ludahnya mendengar suara serta aura yang menguar disekitarnya. Bahkan ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Changmin saat ini. Senyuman kemenangannya sudah luntur mendengar suara Changmin tadi.

Dong Wook lebih memilih ditelan oleh bumi saai ini juga.

JITTTT

"Y-YA! appo hyung!" dengan keras telinga Choi Dong Wook ditarik keras oleh Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sopan kepada ku eoh?!" mata indah Changmin menatap kearah Dong Wook.

"…"

"Wae?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?!" jeweran ditelinga Dong Wook sudah dilepaskan.

Kedua mata itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Lalu apa eh?"

"Aku mencintai mu."

"…" kali ini Changmin yang terdiam. Otaknya yang pintar sekarang sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalau dia a.k.a Choi Dong Wook mencintai Changmin, tidak harus seperti itu kan?

"Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Dong Wook membungkuk kepada Changmin setelah itu ia langsung berlari kearah sebuah taxi.

…

…

Selama didalam taxi Dong Wook menundukkan kepalany, ya, dia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan pervertnya kepada Changmin karna—

"Sudah sampai tuan." Seruan dari si supir membuat Dong Wook kembali kealam nyata, ia memberikan sejumlah lembar uang dan keluar dari taxi tersebut.

Pandangannya kini hampa. Kakinya terus menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya, tanpa permisi atau mengetuk pintu dia masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan Jaejoong tak dijawabnya.

"Hah, kau sudah membereskan barang-barang mu kan?" kali ini Dong Wook menjawab dengan anggukan.

**=Se7Min!=**

"Kau tidak diberi tahu oleh Dong Wook bahwa dia akan pergi ke Jepang?" rasanya Changmin terkena petir, sedangkan hari saat ini sangatlah cerah.

"Pergi ke Jepang?" ulang namja bermarga Shim itu.

"Ne, dia pergi tadi pagi."

"A-ah ne, gomawo atas informasinya." Changmin berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tunggu Changmin ssi, Dong Wook menitipkan surat untuk mu." Langkah Changmin terhenti dan menerima surat berwarna merah itu.

..

'_Minku hyung ah kau pasti marah aku panggil seperti itu ne? baiklah aku ralat. Hai Changmin hyung, jangan sedih ne? hahaha terima kasih sudah mengajariku selama setahun belakangan ini. Dari semua guru les yang dipekerjakan oleh orang tua ku, hanya kau yang bisa membuat pelajaran itu masuk kedalam kepalaku._

_Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak sopan padamu, sering menggoda mu dan lain-lain, aku melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian mu. Kuharap kau memaafkan ku hyung._

_Mengenai keberangkatan ku ke Jepang.. aku ingin memberitahu mu, tapi aku tidak bisa, maaf._

_Hyung, Aku mencintai mu._

_Tunggulah aku, aku akan menjadi namja yang sukses! Aku berjanji._

_Sign_

_Choi Dong Wook :)'_

Air mata Changmin menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Dilipatnya surat itu dan menyimpannya didalam laci nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Ku pegang janji mu, kalau sampai kau tidak kembali, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu." Gumam Changmin seraya merebahkan badannya di atas pulau kapuk miliknya.

Seiring waktu Changmin tertidur dan menggumamkan satu nama, Dong Wook.

.

.

.

.

.

-10 year later-

Sesosok manusia tampak begitu mencolok dibandingkan dengan manusia lainnya yang lain. Mata itu tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam. Bibir sexy nya menebar senyuman menawan.

"Aku kembali Minku hyung.." serunya pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

Review please?

Ayo lestarikan(?) ff se7min!

-Hidup SE7MIN!

Pollow-pollow an yuk? ._. ini tuit hyun **Choi7Magnae**

*plakkk

-Hyun Wi-kun Shipper/Hyun Hyumin/Wi-kun Evil'Y/Wi-kun Wi-kun'7 *pletaks


	6. Chapter 6 : Back

Tittle : **Iam** (Not) **Innocent**

**By **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper or **Choi7Magnae.**

Cast : Choi Dong Wook, Shim Changmin.

Pair : Se7Min!

Disclaimer : they're not mine, but they're YG's and SM's(?), parents, family and others(?)

Rated : T+ or –M , T+(-M) = LOL

Genre : drama.

Warning : YAOI! Typos, OOC, gaje, kid!se7en -.-v this is just ff, real person. Short! Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA **:)** DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-10 years later-

"Psst minzy, kau tau Se7en ke Korea?"

"Ne, pasti dia merindukan kampung halamannya, kyaa aku ingin menonton konsernya."

"Hai kalian berdua, aku sudah mendapatkan fotonya ketika di bandara." Ketiga yeoja itu kini sibuk melihat dan mengagumi gambar yang berada di ponsel chaerin.

Tanda siku-siku tercetak di dahi seorang seonsaengnim yang sedang mernerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas.

"Chaerin, Minzy, Hanbyul kedepan dan kerjakan soal ini!" teriakan dan aura hitam melekat di tubuh tinggi guru yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh sekolah yang cukup ternama di Seoul ini.

Gulp

Dengan gerakan perlahan ketiga yeoja itu berjalan kedepan kelas, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa membantah, mengingat siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi. Jadi, kalian harus memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar ne?

.

.

.

"Hahh.." Changmin mendesah kuat setiba di ruang guru, ia memijat kepalanya. Tingkah murid-murid sekarang terlalu berlebihan.

'_Sudah sepuluh tahun, kapan kau kembali?_' batinnya, mata indahnya kini menerawang kearah langit biru yang tak ternoda oleh awan putih.

Jaru jam kini telah berada di angka 6, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Changmin mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru yang sudah sepi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dilorong-lorong yang kini juga sepi, karna murid-murid sudah pulang 3 jam yang lalu.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Changmin akan berangkat pagi-pagi untuk mengajar, pulang sekitar jam 6 dan akan mengajarkan les dirumahnya nanti malam. Aish ia harus cepat-cepat.

Rumah itu sangatlah sederhana, berbagai tanaman menghiasi pekarangan rumah itu. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Changmin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia harus memasak untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi.

Menggulung lengan bajunya dan bernyanyi kecil, Changmin menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya.

"Changmin seonseangnim!" teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari depan rumahnya, harus membuat namja dengan umur 27 tahun itu mematikan kompornya. Anak-anak itu terlalu cepat datang.

"Ini bahkan belum jam 8 Yunho, Junsu dan kau jidat lebar.." ketiga muridnya menyengir lebar.

"Aku ingin makan masakan saem.." jawab Junsu yang langsung melenggang masuk kedalam rumah Changmin dan diikuti oleh Yunho dan Yoochun -si jidat lebar.

"Apa kalian tidak diberi makan hm?" Changmin kembali menghidupkan kompornya.

"Ibu ku sedang bekerja." Balas Yunho mencomot keripik kentang yang berada didalam toples.

"Ibuku tidak bisa masak." Yoochun juga mencomot keripik kentang itu.

"Aku tidak suka masakan maid." Kali ini Junsu menyahut. Changmin menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku masak."

"Baiklah!" koar ketiga anak-anak yang rata-rata berumur 17 tahun itu.

**..Se7Min..**

Dengan dikawal beberapa bodyguard penyanyi soloist yang debut di Jepang 8 tahun yang lalu, menggerutu kepada manager yang berada disebelahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku kesini untuk liburan noona, aku juga ingin mengambil S2 ku disini dan akan menetap disini, apalagi—"

"Apa? mau bertemu dengan guru kesayangan mu eh? Ayolah Se7en, sekarang kau ini artis dan mungkin saja dia sudah berkeluarga." Sang manager masuk kedalam mobil dan menatap tajam artis nya itu.

"Kalau tidak ada dia, tidak mungkin aku akan menjadi seperti ini, semua ini kulakukan untuknya." Melepas kacamatanya dan melihat keluar jendela mobil. Sang manager tidak bisa membalas ucapan Se7en kalau sudah menyangkut pujaan hati sang artis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Mobil yang membawa Se7en berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah, kedua orang yang berada didalam mobil itu keluar.

"Sampai disini saja noona." Ucap Se7en menyandang tas berwarna hitamnya.

"Arraseo, besok akan ku jemput, sekarang istirahatlah." Balasan itu membuat kepala Se7en mengangguk, kakinya mulai melangkah kedalam rumah yang ia rindukan.

Clekek

Pintu itu terbuka, tidak ada orang.

"Aku pulang!" Se7en berteriak nyaring.

PLUP

Sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai setelah mengenai kepala Se7en.

"Siapa suruh kau masuk tanpa permisi Choi Dong Wook." Mata Se7en tak berkedip melihat seorang namja cantik menuruni tangga.

TAK!

Buku itu kembali mengenai kepala Se7en dan membuat sang pemilik sedikit meringis.

"Terpesona pada ku eh?"

Dengan wajah datar Se7en menjawab, "Tidak sama sekali." Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau pulang tidak bilang-bilang hm? Aku kan bisa menjemput mu."

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan." Namja bernama asli Choi Dong Wook itu membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh sepupunya.

"Jadi apa tujuan mu untuk pulang?" setelah melepaskan pelukan, Jaejoong duduk disofa berwarna putih itu.

"Kau tidak senang aku pulang?" mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, Dong Wook kembali menlanjutkan, "Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku disini dan ingin mengejar cinta pertama dan terakhir ku."

Jaejoonf menoleh, "Kkk~ kenapa kau seperti orang dewasa begitu." Jari rampingnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Dong Wook.

"Aku memang sudah masuk tahap Dewasa Kim Jaejoong."

"Ne, ne, lebih baik ganti bajumu, setelah itu makan dan istirahat.

.

.

.

"Yun! Yun! Lihat itu! Se7en, dia sudah sampai di korea!" Junsu menyenggol lengan Yunho yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab anak bermata musang itu datar, Junsu dan Yoochun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" sang guru datang dengan membawa makanan di kedua tangannya, secepat kilat Junsu mematikan tv milik seonsaengnimnya itu.

"Hehehe, ani." Senyuman polos Junsu membuat Changmin tersenyum.

"Ayo makan dan setelah itu kita belajar."

"Ne! seonsaengnim!" koar ketiganya membalas perkataan Changmin.

…

Shim Changmin menompang dagunya dikedua tangannya yang saling bertaut. Matanya kini tengah tertutup, memikirkan sesuatu.

Kemudian, tangannya terjulur membuka laci meja dan mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalamnya, ia kembali deretan kalimat itu.

"Hah, aku saja yang terlalu berharap," kembali ia simpan surat itu.

BRUKK

Setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya, Changmin merebahkan badan kurusnya kekasur empuk berwarna putih yang berada didalam kamar itu. Mata indahnya tertutup dan mimpi mulai merangkul namja manis tersebut.

…

"Sementara kau akan di tempatkan di sebuah Senior High School di Seoul untuk mengukur kadar kemampuan mu." Se7en mencibir dan terus berjalan di depan menagernya.

"Kemampuanku terus saja di pertanyakan, kalau tidak karna status ku sebagai artis, mungkin aku sudah menjadi master." Ucapnya lagi, tapi Se7en tidak bersombong, karna dia nyakin dengan kemampuannya.

-keesokan harinya-

"DIAM!" teriakan itu membuat semua murid yang berada didalam ruang kelas itu menutup telinga.

"Jangan meribut, hah apa tidak ada seorang guru baru yang masuk kekelas ini?" semua murid menggeleng serentak. Padahal kepala sekolah memberitahunya ada guru baru yang harus dia bimbing.

'BRAK'

Pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu terbuka dengan keras, tampaklah wajah tampan seseorang. Mata Changmin terpaku melihat wajah itu.

"Mianhamnida, aku terlambat."

"KYAAA SE7EN!" guru itu menghiraukan teriakan murid yeoja yang ada didalam kelasnya.

Shim Changmin masih terpaku, wajah itu seperti wajah seseorang dimasa lalunya, seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu.. apa mungkin…

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter terpanjang XDD mian untuk updet yg lama, kalau chap ini ripiunya ngak sampai 100, ngak hyun lanjutin~ lalala~ *plakk* becanda ._.v

Pasti hyun lanjut nih ff sampai tamat ^0^/, maaf blum ada se7min moment, banyak typos dan tdak membalas ripiu~

Thank all!

**Se7Min!**

-at- Choi7Magnae

**-Hyun**


End file.
